


New Rules

by superdeanlover



Series: One shot November [6]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: Relationships are hard, but much harder when your lover is Jeon Jungkook.He's just calling because he's drunk and alone.Yes, HE only ever wanted and looked for Jimin when no one was around. Wasn't that part of the problem?At first, Jimin hadn't minded. Their relationship was private and just between them. Hell, Jimin had even talked himself into thinking this was for the best until they figured out what was going on between them.The first few months it had worked for them. They texted and got to know about each other, but Jimin began to notice that HE only called ever called late at night. If it was the weekend, he would get a call for sure. Jimin had again reasoned this that booty calls between people getting to know each other were not bad and besides he had wanted to be with HIM. But then things had turned for the ultimate awkward.





	New Rules

"Don't you think this is a bit much? If you just talk to him I am sure-" 

"Seriously, Tae if you're not going to help then go sit over there." 

Taehyung sat on the couch as Jimin frantically wrote in his notebook. Jimin looked exhausted and pale. He had been slowly losing weight and Taehyung was worried enough he had called Jin and Namjoon for help. But they were not what Jimin needed even if they did give him support and love. Taehyung looked up to make sure Jimin was still occupied and took out his cellphone. He scrolled down to J and was about hit the message button when Jimin called out to him. 

"Text him and we will stop being friends Kim Taehyung." 

"But Jimin-" 

"No Taehyung. If you call him, I am assuming you want his friendship over mine. Just stay out of it or leave." Jimin picked up his notebook and walked into his room. 

Taehyung contemplated for a second calling for help and following through with his plan, but wasn't sure that He would come anyway. 

Jimin's relationship had ended as quickly as it had started and had left a wake of devastation in its path. Jimin had always been that guy who could stay friends with his exes. It was like his magic power. He was always polite, kind, and loving even after the relationships had ended. Even Jimin's long term relationship with Yoongi had ended on good terms when Hoseok had come into the picture. True, Yoongi and Hoseok were perfect for each other, but if Taehyung had been Jimin he would have been pretty bitter about it. But none of the relationships Jimin had, had seemed to touch him or make him as happy as HE had. 

Taehyung walked to the table and picked up the scraps of paper Jimin had written on. 

New Rules   
1\. Don't pick up the phone. He only calls when he's drunk and alone   
2\. Don't let him into the apartment. You'll just have to kick him out again.   
3\. Don't be his friend. You know you'll just end up in his bed in the morning.   
4\. If you're under him you can't get over him. 

Taehyung took a picture of the piece of paper and sent it to Jin-hyung. He will know what to do. 

**   
3 am 

Jimin couldn’t sleep but he was willing himself to lay down and relax. 

Please don't call. Please leave me alone, Jimin repeated over and over again. He was almost positive HE wouldn’t call when the LED light of his clock hit 3:05 AM and the light on his phone started blinking. 

Don't, don't touch it, Jimin said to himself. 

When the temptation grew too great, Jimin turned on the light and sat at his desk reading his new rules. 

1\. Don't pick up the phone. 

Yes, Jimin couldn’t pick up the phone and talk to HIM. This was the first step like kicking an addiction or making a life style change. He needed to uphold at least his first rule. When Jimin's phone vibrated indicating a voicemail he read the note he had written under his first rule. 

He's just calling because he's drunk and alone. 

Yes, HE only ever wanted and looked for Jimin when no one was around. Wasn't that part of the problem? 

At first, Jimin hadn't minded. Their relationship was private and just between them. Hell, Jimin had even talked himself into thinking this was for the best until they figured out what was going on between them. 

The first few months it had worked for them. They texted and got to know about each other, but Jimin began to notice that HE only called ever called late at night. If it was the weekend, he would get a call for sure. Jimin had again reasoned this that booty calls between people getting to know each other were not bad and besides he had wanted to be with HIM. But then things had turned for the ultimate awkward. 

***  
Jimin went to a party for Yoongi and Hoseok. 

Naturally, Taehyung, Jin, and Namjoon had also attended. When Jimin spotted, HIM in the crowed he silently reminded himself that Seoul was a small city and everyone knew everyone. Jimin had flashed HIM a smile and made his way through the crowd to greet him. 

HE had been talking to Chanyeol. Jimin secretly cursed that Taehyung had invited him. 

Chanyeol had a crush on Jimin and didn't know how to take no for an answer. Jimin had given Chanyeol the polite two dates, but sure enough no spark had passed between them, and now he was spending the better part of his time avoiding him like the plague. 

"Jimin," Chanyeol light up at the site of him, "every time I see you, you look even more amazing." 

"Ah thanks," Jimin smiled at Chanyeol and then turned to face HIM. Jimin was slightly surprised there wasn't a flicker of a smile on HIS lips or any recognition at all. 

"Jimin look this is a colleague and friend of mine. He just came back from the United States not that long ago. His name is Jeon Jungkook." 

Jimin stood there stunned as HE looked at him like they'd never even met before. 

"Jeon Jungkook nice to meet you," HE turned towards Chanyeol, "I think Jin has arrived. I am going to go talk to him. It was a pleasure," HE had said before walking away.   
***

Jimin closed his eyes and used the pain of the memory to reinforce his resolve. It had turned into a pattern with HIM. He would ignore Jimin completely and be cold towards him like he didn't care at all. But at 3am after the clubs or when he caught Jimin alone, HE was completely different. 

Jimin looked down at his list and looked at his next rule 

2\. Don't let him in. 

Jimin wouldn't let HIM weasel his way back into his life. He wouldn’t make the same mistakes when it came to Jeon Jungkook. He’d already fallen for that trap once. 

**  
"Jimin! Jimin please let me in. Let's talk about his," Jimin leaned against the door. Why had He come? 

Jimin had spoken to HIM over the phone ending things. What more was there to talk about? Jimin turned to face the door, "just leave I don’t have anything else to say to you. It's over ok. Just leave!”

"Jimin please if I could just talk to you for a few minutes. Please at least give me a chance to explain." 

“I have neighbors Jungkook just leave before they all the cops on you or I do,” Jimin looked down at his watch. It was 3:15 am the jerk was like clockwork. 

But Jungkook didn’t leave and Jimin made the epic mistake of looking through the peephole. 

HE looked exhausted, hurt, and desperate. 

Jimin sighed, "ok I am going to let you in but it’s over Jungkook.”   
**

Jimin dropped his head on his desk. He was stupid how could he have let HIM in? Rookie mistake! HE had whispered sweet nothings and excuses into Jimin's ear and like an idiot he had eaten them up.

Jimin looked down at his rule three. 

3\. Don't be his friends with him. 

Jimin looked at the note the wrote so hard his pen ripped through the paper 

Because you’ll end up in his bed again. 

Truer words, Jimin was certain had never been written. Jungkook had convinced Jimin they could be friends, but they almost every time they hung out, late at night of course, they ended up having sex. Nothing had changed, HE hadn’t changed. 

HE was still a cold, selfish asshole, who would share his body with Jimin and his nights but nothing else. 

Jimin looked down at his last rule and laughed a little. It was true. He should make mugs, T-shirts and pins he’d making a killing. 

If you’re under HIM he’d never get over HIM. 

Jimin needed to stand by those rules because his heart would never survive another heartbreak from Jeon Jungkook.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Dua Lipa New Rules I blame her and sleep depravation. I thought about Jikook for this because of an interview they did a long time ago when they asked Jungkook what he'd do if he saw a pretty girl and his answer was to walk way and do nothing. I just imagined him in an extreme setting of him being super private and serious.


End file.
